Freak Romance Accident
by Zyalea
Summary: When Nergal kidnaps Mandy due to a declined invite for a 'family visit', it's up to Billy and Grim to rescue her. But when Grim finds himself in the same position as Mandy, they can only hope that Billy will find them NOT FINISHED
1. Billy's Stupidity

**First of all, I would like to bring to your attention that this fan fiction was not only written by me, but by my sister, Xshayarshan, ****as well. We switched off every sentence or so... although sometimes we would get carried away and write up to whole pages =P Oh, and also, my other sister, JSeals, ****wrote one part of this story... I'll indicate which part that is when we get to it. Enjoy!**

**_My sister and I are also going to try to illustrate each chapter, but with high school just starting that may prove difficult. The picture for the first chapter was drawn by Xshayarshan: deviantart (insert . com) /view/10226795/_

* * *

**

Down a quiet part of Endsville, a pre-adolescent blond girl walked beside a tall, cloaked figure. The young girl wore a black headband in her hair, which was shaped like a half-circle, almost as if sharp horns pointing at each other. Her pink dress contradicted her rather dark colored hair piece, a yellow flower decorating its center. Her expression gave off disdainful vibes, her eyebrows furrowed in a grim way. The young child's black, feminine shoes tapped loudly against the concrete; one would surely hear her approach, unless one was deaf.

Next to her drifted a spooky companion, his skinless head shielded by a hood bearing red interior. The super-natural being held neutral facial features, his eyebrows showing no emotion, his jaws following suit. The robe draped over the creature ended in six curved ends, which seemed to flex as he moved along at the same pace as the small girl. A scythe occupied his right hand, plain black handle appearing dull under the powerful, silver blade shining brightly under the sun's magnificent mid-day rays.  
  
The two headed towards a house they normally visited, and average-looking, every day home. The taller figure seemed to drag behind the other as she reached up to ring the doorbell, alerting the occupants that someone awaited their presence. Standing back, the door knob twisted as a boy, slightly taller tan his female visitor, was revealed to be standing in the doorway.  
  
A small red cap covered his cranium, casting a shadow over his overlarge, pink nose. A broad grin plastered on his face gave him an oblivious expression as he looked over to the two that stood before him. A blue stripe lined the mid-drift of his white T-shirt, matching blue pants over lopping his red Vans shoes.  
  
"Hi Mandy, hi Grim!" The boy greeted the two joyously, waving at the two with his one hand that wasn't still clutching the doorknob.  
  
Mandy sighed, rolling her black eyes. "Hi, Billy. Let us in." Grim remained silent for the time being.

Billy pranced further into the house, allowing room for Grim and Mandy to gain entrance.  
  
"Tee hee! Hey, speaking of visitors," Billy announced randomly as he skipped happily towards the kitchen for obvious reasons, "Some weirdo called me in the middle of the night last night! He said he was from the center of the EARTH!"  
  
Excusing Billy's repetitiveness, Mandy questioned scornfully, "Do you mean your uncle NERGAL?"  
  
Billy nodded gleefully, "Yah! I remember him now! He married my Aunt!"  
  
"As if we all didn't know that," Grim spoke up glumly, his deep voice thick with a Jamaican accent.

"Yeah!" Billy replied to Grim's comment, rather oblivious to the insult.  
  
Before Grim was given a chance to say anything, Mandy cut back to the original topic. "Billy, _why_ did he call you?"

Billy placed a tan finger to his drooping lip. "Err... I think it was about the center of the Earth... and... being there." The boy shrugged, resuming his search for snacks by opening the refrigerator.

Mandy exchanged glances with Grim. "A family visit?" Grim asked, suspicion wrapped around his voice. "That seems so like him..." Mandy replied, an eyebrow raised. Her gaze returned to Billy. "So, what did you say?" Her voice, as always, was low-pitched yet feminine.  
  
Billy, the dull boy he is, had to really put his brain to work to answer Mandy's question sufficiently. "I think I said no, because I was sleepy and that one rabbit was going to eat the candy if I didn't..." He shuddered, unable to tell his dream from reality as he placed a platter of junk food on the counter.  
  
Mandy exhaled deeply, "Alright Billy, well as long as he doesn't bother us I... don't care. Wanna watch some TV, Grim?" Her last statement was directed towards the Grim Reaper, her head turning slightly to view him.

Grim shrugged, agreeing to watch TV with his acquaintance. "What else am I to do?" He muttered to no one in particular. As the couple headed for the entertainment center, Billy grabbed his plate of unhealthy food items and scuttled out of the kitchen after them.  
  
Upon entering the living room, Mandy hopped up onto the green couch, grabbing the remote off of the sofa's arm, Grim sat at the other end, his head resting in his hands in disinterest. Billy took his place on the floor, allowing the plate to drop from his hands as he flopped onto his stomach. Holding the remote control in one hand, Mandy pressed a red button at the top, the TV turning on- only to reveal static. Mandy's brow furrowed as she flipped through the channels, each only showing static.  
  
"Billy, did your dad forget to pay the cable bill again?" Mandy asked in impatience.  
  
"Oh, there's nothing wrong with the cable." A familiar voice entered the room as the face of a black demon with elliptical yellow eyes appeared on the TV screen, an evil grin revealing yellowish fangs.

* * *

**Feel free to inform us of grammatical and spelling errors, and if you feel we're writing out of character, don't hesitate to flame. We shall try to make it better. =) Also, do tell us of parts you don't like and what you do, what you think we should change, blah blah blah. Oh, and tell us if you like the pictures! **

**Or, you could just say some simple little review that tells us nothing except that you read the chapter. x) **


	2. An Uncomfortable Moment

**Review Replies:  
Miss Grim- Thanks for reviewing! I like your pen name =P I'm glad you like the story, and hopefully you'll continue liking it as we post more chapters... I'm sure some people will vomit. **

**QueenBella- Uh... well, I guess you'll have to read on to find out if it is a MandyNergal fan fiction or not! ; Thanks for reading =)**

****

**Here's the picture for the second chapter, drawn by me this time, illutrating the conflict that occurs between Grim and Mandy: deviantart. (insert . com)/view/10300805/**

****

**Hopefully you'll find that one a bit more neat than the last one =P**

* * *

"Nergal?!" Exclaimed Grim, wide-eyed.

Indeed, it was none other than the twisted, friend-seeking being of Nergal standing before them. A wide grim of yellow, sharp teeth connected his jaws, eyes wide and jovial. The abnormal creature held his four-fingered hands on his hips, clothed in a tuxedo, a red shirt underneath, seen at the cuffs of his wrists and collar. A dark one he looked to be, all black, yellow, and red.

"Ugh, exactly what I was dreading," Mandy muttered, once again trying to change the channel. Her attempts to rid the screen of Nergal were in vain, she had no effect.

The being amongst the static began to stride forward, becoming bigger with each step. Once close enough, Nergal stepped through the glass screen, a black boot planting itself on the floor. As he pulled himself through, the annoying static noise became louder, and what seemed like sparks jumped from the television. Before very long, Nergal stood before the three in person.

"Hey! Move, I can't see the TV!" Billy said angrily, his eyes locked on the only part of the television in his view.

Nergal ignored the protest, grinning wildly as he observed the occupants of the room.

"Hello, friends!" He exclaimed, voice over-enthusiastic. "I hope you don't mind an ol' buddy staying the night!" Nergal added happily.

"Er, actually-" Grim began, lifting his vacant hand, the other one clutching the scythe over the couch arm.

Nergal cut him off. "Splendid! Absolutely splendid." The boisterous fellow sat next to Billy, his knees straight up in the air, hands atop them.

Mandy slapped her forehead. 'The idiot...' She thought.

"What are we watching?" Nergal asked his nephew, Billy grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth.

"This." Billy answered without much description, eyes glued to the television screen displaying an animated show instead of only static now.

Billy mouthed the words that apparently made up the theme song of the show, although he seemed to slip frequently as he attempted to lip-sync as a human-sized milkshake, a box of fries, and a misshapen ball of meat danced across the screen. As the cartoon continued, Grim's expression evolved from a bored, solemn appearance to an actually interested, appealed sort of guise. His head lifted from resting on his palm, the elbow supporting it elevated from the couch arm, his hands cupping together as he leaned forwards, towards the motion picture, with anticipation.

Billy clapped his hands after the theme song had finally been concluded, exclaiming with glee, "Oh boy, I love Aqua Teen Hunger Force!" He let his tongue slip out of his mouth, creating a most silly face to express his glee.

Mandy slipped from her position on the couch, deciding to ditch this rather boring moment. She also determined not to correct Billy; he would just forget it anyway. Plus, she didn't want to make it known of her disappearance. She didn't want any creepy things crawling after her; i.e. NERGAL.

The small throng that remained soon became even smaller, as their friend, the Grim Reaper, found the situation not worth it as well to risk having to converse with Nergal about who knows what. Despite the fact that it was only the wee hours of the night, Grim told the others, "Ugh, I'm goin' to bed."

Billy and Nergal paid no heed, eyes transfixed to the tube.

Grim walked into the kitchen to grab a small bite to eat before bed, and found Mandy sitting at the table. "What are you doing, Mandy?" Grim asked, sitting across the table from her and forgetting what he originally entered the kitchen for.

"I was just wondering why Nergal was here... I don't think it's a visit or else he would've brought the rest of those freaks from the center of the Earth." Mandy replied, looking up at Grim.

"Speaking of Nergal... I tink I'll sleep over at your place tonight, I don't want to be around dat creep. Dat's if it's okay wit you..?"

Mandy shrugged. "Sure," she growled, her mind still on Nergal. "But WHY would he come here?"

The Grim Reaper nodded, then added, "I'm sure he's not her for more 'friends' again. He has enough at home." He grunted.

Mandy agreed, standing up. "Well, we'll figure this out tomorrow." The girl stretched out her clenched fists, yawning. "Time for some shut eye."

Grim lifted a finger, pushing his chair out and standing. "I'm wit ya dere."

Grim and Mandy left Billy's house unnoticed, Nergal and his nephew still watching television and eating junk food. They walked to Mandy's house silently, barely glancing at any other place than straight ahead. Grim's eyelids drooped over his eyes in exhaustion, his left arm limp by his side while his other slumped as it held the scythe he kept with him normally.

Mandy was hardly in the mood for sleep, but since there was nothing better to do, she supposed she might as well.

"Grim, how can you be so tired? We've been watching Aqua Teen Hunger Force marathons all day." Mandy crossed her arms, flaring at her best friend as she waited for an answer.

"I don't know, maybe it's 'cause dat freak jus' popped in like dat." Grim grumbled, he wouldn't have minded falling into a comfy, soft bed right then and there.

Mandy shrugged, "I would expect the appearance of Nergal to keep someone up with paranoia rather than put them to sleep." She said to Grim as they reached her doorway, her voice dry.

Grim was about to argue, slightly angered, but decided to drop it. He was in no mood to start a conflict, especially with Mandy.

Upon entering the house through the threshold, a small yet important aspect invaded the cloaked skeleton's mind.

"Er, Mandy, where am I going to sleep?"

Mandy rolled her eyes, answering in a loud voice, "the floor! Where else?"

Grim mumbled back angrily, "Now, dat doesn't sound fair. At Billy's I slept in his bed..."

"I sleep in MY bed!" Mandy retorted.

"Billy slept in his bed, too." Grim pointed out calmly, sleepily.

Mandy gained a faint redness to her cheeks. GRIM in HER bed... With HER. NO!! She growled, "Well, if you like sleeping at Billy's so much, his house is just a minute away."

Grim crossed his arms stubbornly. "No!"

Mandy wasn't going to put up with this. "Fine! I'll sleep at Billy's. My room's upstairs." With that, she walked heavily through the front entrance, slamming the door behind her.

Grim blinked, registering what had just happened. Mandy was going to sleep over at Billy's... Meaning he had the whole room to himself! A grin stretched across the skeleton's façade as he walked drowsily yet merrily upstairs to Mandy's room. With a whiff of magic and a poof of smoke, Grim had changed into his black pajamas, a night cap with a red puff ball at the end placed on his head. Yawning, he settled into Mandy's bed.

Sure it was a tad small, but comfortable nonetheless.


	3. The Capture

**Review Replies:**

**Fanfic-reader01- Yay, we gots another reader =P I'm glad you enjoyed the little Grim/Mandy thingy there... that's one of my favorite parts in the whole story =D**

**Turquoise Pheonix- Thanks for the positive review =3 Although I could pick out spelling errors... anyway, yes, of course Junior AND Sis shall make an appearance, because they both rawk. And because I think that Sis and Nergal make the cutest couple ever. =3**

**Miss Grim- Hehe, I don't think it'd be too uncomfortable to cuddle with Grim myself. =P**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! And remember, feel free to correct us if you feel we did something wrong... and, uh, there are a few mistakes in the previous chapter, we realize that, and... we're just too lazy to fix it. Heh...**

Mandy trudged into Billy's house, throwing open the door as she entered.

"Hi Mandy!" Billy greeted his friend immediately, still seated on the floor next to his demonic uncle.

"Billy, I'm sleeping in your stupid bed. Don't you dare wake me up." Mandy told him threateningly as she strode through the living room, headed towards the stairs.

As a sharp creak and a slam signified the opening and closing of Billy's bedroom door, he glanced over at Nergal, frowning slightly, tilting his head to view the stairs. The young boy grabbed the remote, clicking off the television. "Well, I guess I better get to bed! You sleep on the couch... something." Billy shrugged, walking up the stairs to retrieve his bed wear.

Meanwhile, the black, yellow-eyed creature cackled to himself, tapping his fingers rhythmically against each other in a sinister way.

Inside a little girl's pink room, the Grim Reaper sat up in a bed, holding a tattered book up to his face. Since he couldn't get to sleep at the moment for who knows why, Grim decided to catch up on a bit of reading. As he browsed through the material, a few thoughts went through his hollow head. He wondered how Billy was doing, if he had survived Mandy's anger when and if she even went to his house. Mandy was sometimes unpredictable to him; he almost expected her to walk through the door and kick him out of her room any moment now. That brought up yet another question- what was _Nergal_ up to? Sure Billy was his nephew, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't force the two to 'play' with him against their will...

"Maybe I should go over their and make sure dey are okay..." Grim said out loud, closing his book. But before he stepped out of bed, Grim stopped himself. "Hmm... you know what, I tink they'll be just fine." He stated, laughing at himself for thinking that he should check up on them. He placed his book on the small dresser beside Mandy's bed, turned out the light and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Within a dark bedroom, Mandy slept soundly underneath the green bed covers, her blond hair already a mess. The black headband usually planted on her head was set on a small dresser beside the mattress. A small amount of light cast by the moon poured over the dog-themed bed, shadows stretching over the floor.

A single shadow moved towards the bed, slinking against the wall. Yellow eyes swam in their sockets, frantically searching for someone.

"Drat, where is that Billy?" Nergal whispered to himself, still against the wall as he scratched his chin pensively. His purple pupils skimmed over the occupied bed, examining the slumbering girl.

"Hmm..." Nergal thought out loud, stepping towards Mandy. "This is Billy's very close friend... Maybe... if I were to take her to the center of the Earth..." Nergal had no need to finish the sentence, completing the thought in his head as a sly grin stretched across his face. He approached the young child, a single black tentacle emerging from his back and extending towards the bed. His dark lips curled up to reveal his many teeth, illuminated eyes fixed upon Mandy.

The blonde's eyes opened abruptly, her eyebrows immediately furrowed with surprise and annoyance.

"What... are... you... doing?" Mandy demanded through clenched teeth.

Unfortunately, she never received her answer. Without hesitation, Nergal coiled a tentacle around his target, electrifying Mandy into a paralyzed state. Thinking quickly, the creature from the center of the Earth got himself away from the crime scene, heading home. Thus begins Nergal's plan for _revenge_.

* * *

**The picture for this chapter is located at http:www.deviantart_(insert . com)_/view/10412056/ If you care to take a look =)**


	4. The Unhelpful Search

**fanfic-reader01 - Thanks for the review! And I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out if there are more Grim/Mandy moments ;D But we're also trying to keep these guys in character! P**

**Pokemongirl99 - Thanks a lot! Always love a good compliment xD**

**Remember guys, we are free to criticism, on the actual fan fiction and/or picture. Please help us improve! **

**Here's the picture for this chapter by Zyalea: ****deviantart**** (insert . com)/view/10463346/**

**Xshay **

* * *

"Ah! What a well deserved rest." Grim said to himself as he sat up in Mandy's pink bed, stretching his arms over his head**. ((It rhymes! P))** Swinging his legs to touch the floor, Grim pulled himself up and smiled, still wearing his black pajamas. His dark pits of eyes blinked wildly as they adjusted to the light flooding in through the window as Grim attempted to read the clock posted on the wall.

"8:32... I guess I slept in a little late... Ah well, I better get headin' towards Billy's," Grim told himself rather reluctantly, clenching his fists as a jet of smoke and fire encircled him, disappearing as soon as it had appeared to reveal Grim dressed in his black robe and equipped with his powerful scythe.

The reaper's eyebrows curled up, expressing his thoughts, Why me? Well, seeing as he was tortured by the two children everyday, he did go through rather moody phases every now and then.

Grim drifted down the stairs towards the front door, luckily avoiding the attention of Mandy's parents.

* * *

The rectangular, wicker laundry basket yawned inside Billy's house, the dirty clothes shifting. A snort emitting from the container, the lid lifted as the small hands gripped onto the edges and a head full of orange hair rose from inside. Lips smacked as Billy climbed out of his temporary bed, scratching his left cheek.

"I'm hungry." He declared simply, walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hi, Pop!" Billy greeted an older man at the kitchen table reading a newspaper, whom of which held a strong resemblance to the boy.

"Mornin', Son." The black-haired, larger man replied. His nose was the most obvious feature that signified his relation with Billy, being almost if not exactly the same as his. The similar chap's eyes were also beady like that of his offspring.

As Billy rummaged through the fridge, possibly in search for a completely non-nutritious food item, he felt the need to ask about his best friend.

"So, Dad, have you seen Mandy? She slept over last night."

His father replied instantly, as if it was an automatic reflex, with a "Nope," his nose still buried in the morning paper.

"Oh! She must still be sleepin'." Billy said, mostly to himself, backing away from the refrigerator holding a few cheese sticks, a gallon of milk, two sodas, and a few containers of Jell-O. Not to mention a slice of cold pizza.

He planted himself next to his dad, starting on his breakfast.

Just as Billy wolfed down half his meal, someone knocked on the door.

"Billy, could you get that?" Harold asked almost right away, his eyes not leaving the article he was reading.

"Okay, Daddio!" Billy hopped down to the floor merrily, walking to the front door.

Upon opening the door, Billy smiled widely once he had recognized the visitor.

"Grim!" He exclaimed, throwing up his arms.

"Hello, Billy," Grim said blankly in response. "Where's-" Grim was silenced as Billy wrapped his arms around his buddy, embracing him in a loving way. Grim raised an eyebrow at the small boy's affections.

"As I was sayin'," Grim cleared his throat as Billy released him, "where's Nergal?"

"Oh, that guy," Billy began thinking. "I guess he kinda disappeared last night." Billy smiled at having answered Grim's question with satisfaction.

The skeletal figure invited himself in, the door closing itself (with a little help from the Grim Reaper's magic.)

"Then where's Mandy?" Grim crossed his arms, noticing his captor wasn't at the breakfast table.

"She's still sleeping." Billy informed Grim, taking his seat at the table where his food was. Billy's dad, Harold, was slurping some Jell-O from its plastic cup that Billy had provided at the table earlier.

"Do ya think she would normally sleep in dis late? It's nine." Grim questioned, crossing the kitchen to the counter and making some coffee as if he were in his own house.

"Poor me a glass of milk, will ya, Grim?" The patriarch of the family asked, totally oblivious to the fact that he had just interrupted a conversation, not to mention that the jug of milk was in Billy's custody at the table.

Grim brought a mug of hot coffee to the table along with a glass cup, placing it upon the table, then taking the milk jug that was placed adjacent Billy and pouring it into Harold's glass.

"I dunno, Grim. Oh oh, I know!! Let's go wake her up!" Billy jumped from his chair, leaving his mess of food to clutter up the table. Grim sulked after him, grumpy about having to get up once he had settled down with his soothing coffee.

Billy strutted into his room with Grim following after, heading towards the bed.

"Hey Mandy, you wanna play??" Billy asked happily, eyes fixed on a bulge underneath the covers.

No response.

Grim leaned against the wall farthest from the bed, not wanting to face the wrath of a grumpy Mandy.

Billy stopped at the side of the bed, extending a finger and jabbing it at the lump.

"C'mon, Mandy!" Billy exclaimed joyously, "wake up!" He turned to his pal at the other side of the room.

"She's not waking, Grim." He pointed out, blinking naively.

Grim sighed, leaving the safety of the wall and approaching the mattress. He took the end of the green blanket and threw it off from over the supposedly sleeping figure.

Billy and Grim gasped simultaneously, for they did not expect what they saw - 'Twas a familiar face, though, nonetheless.

"Oh no! She's GONE! The BOOGIE MAN got her!" Billy sobbed, tears coming from his eyes, his sudden eruption scaring the pink cat that had curled up to sleep where Mandy had been, causing him to flee out of sight.

"I doubt dis was Boogie's work, I put him out of business not too long ago." Grim inquired, his chin in his palm, giving him a pensive look. He turned his gaze to Billy, putting the pieces of the previous night together.

"You said that Nergal 'disappeared' last night, correct?"

"Yeah, so?" Billy didn't seem to exactly follow, his small mind lining up to its small expectations as usual.

"Well, do ya tink dat he might've taken Mandy wit him?" Grim asked, although asking this of Billy was close to pointless.

"Nah, Nergal only wanted ME to go visit him," Billy explained, gesturing in such a way that displayed he felt that Grim's opinion was obviously wrong.

"Well den, you tell me where she might be." Grim said in annoyance, crossing his arms as he peered at Billy.

"Hm," Billy put a finger to his chin elbow resting in his other palm. "Oooh! Ooh! I know!" Billy took off, racing out of the bedroom. Grim sighed, shaking his head in aggravation as he followed after his young acquaintance.

Billy explained his actions as he entered the laundry room. "You see, Mandy's probably looking for ME. I slept here," he pointed to the hamper full of stained clothes. "Reverse psycolocogy." He nodded, pronouncing the term incorrectly, but nonetheless feeling intelligent.

Grim eyed the laundry receptacle, not believing for a moment that Mandy would be looking for Billy in this basket.

However, Billy went ahead and checked anyway, opening the woven lid.

"Aw, we musta just missed her." Billy snapped his fingers, finding only a vacant space where he had expected to find Mandy.

Grim lifted a finger, intending on telling Billy a thing or two, but was interrupted by one of Billy's ideas.

"OOOH! I bet Mandy went looking for me in the kitchen! C'mon, Grim!"

Grim smacked his forehead, mumbling as he went along with Billy's antics. Upon entering the kitchen, Billy ran to the refrigerator, opening it as he licked his lips.

"Er, Billy, I don't tink Mandy would be in da FRIDGE." Grim pointed out, noticing Harold had not moved since they had left the kitchen.

"Well, she may be hiding behind the... CUPCAKES!" Billy said, gasping as he spotted a container of store-bought pastries.

Grim sat down next to Billy's dad at the round table, seeing as Billy started collecting food, this might take a while.


	5. To The Center Of The Earth

**Hey, sorry we took so long to post the next chapter. Xshayarshan was _going_ to draw a picture for it, but she hasn't even started and it's been forever since a new chapter was posted. So, here ya go, the next chapter. :)**

**Miss Grim- heh, I'm glad you liked those parts. Yeah, Billy hugging Grim IS cute, that's why we plugged it into the story P**

**PG- Thanks for ze comment, and we'll try to broaden out details in the next chapters. :)**

**Dying in Dreams- Thanks for reading and reviewing!! We're always happy to have new readers. I hope you feel that this story is great as you think it is now as it progresses :)**

* * *

Passing through different layers of rock, Nergal traveled with Mandy firmly in the possession of his tentacles towards the center of the Earth. He was satisfied with his success, somewhat surprised at how easy it had been.

When the two ceased their descent, they appeared to be in a spacious area of reddish-purple rock. It was Nergal's family kitchen; they had finally reached the center of the Earth. A red-haired woman looked up from the wooden table she was sitting at to see the ones whom had just arrived.

"Oh, honey, you're back!" Sis said in a drone-ish voice, rubbing over and throwing her arms around Nergal, not yet noticing that he hadn't come alone.

"Hello, dear!" Nergal exclaimed happily as he greeted his wife, his own arms wrapping around her.

"So, how was your visit with Billy?" Sis asked with her raspy voice, mouth moving under a large nose.

"Well, I couldn't quite convince him to visit us here," Nergal's smile faded to a frown, "but I believe I can change his mind about that." Nergal revealed the unconscious Mandy surrounded by Nergal's coiled tentacles.

"Oh, you and your little ideas," Sis nuzzled up to him, charmed by his 'creativity'. "You're so smart," The woman complimented, running her finger over his dark chest playfully.

Nergal grinned, eyelids falling halfway over his yellow eyes as he pulled Sis closer to him. "I get my inspiration from you."

Sis smiled, and the two locked lips in the heat of passion, their love strong as ever.

"Ugh, get a room." A disgusted monotone voice destroyed the moment, Nergal turning his head to view the young girl who had interrupted them so rudely.

Reacting quickly, Nergal sent a bolt of blue electricity through his tentacles to shock Mandy back into unconsciousness. "Oh, that reminds me," Nergal began, losing all romance, "where are we to store the girl?" His question regarded Mandy as if she was a mere item to their disposal.

Sis only thought for a moment before coming up with a solution. "What about Junior's room? He could use a playmate."

Nergal tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps you're right. Now, to make sure she doesn't escape..." Nergal looked around as he thought of something to conceal Mandy in. "Oh, I know!" Nergal said excitedly as if a toddler who had just figured out the answer to two plus two, "we can keep her in a corner using that spare fire wall in the back!"

Sis chuckled briefly, "good thinking once again." She said, spoiling her husband with flattery.

Nergal smiled at Sis before tilting his head upwards and booming, "JUNIOR! We have a surprise for you!" He then turned to his wife, "go and fetch the wall, will you, dear?"

Billy's Aunt Sis nodded, happy to help out her husband, and left the demon to attain the object he sought after.

A young boy walked down the stairs with a dull expression to his face, his eyes behind green glasses aimed towards the floor. Black hair curled upwards in the front, two thin spokes pointing up towards the posterior. "What is it, Dad?" The bland boy asked Nergal as he walked towards him, his voice dull and nasally, much like his mother's.

"Well, it looks like you'll have your very own, temporary playmate to keep in your room!" Nergal exclaimed, gesturing towards Mandy, still suspended in the air with the support of his tentacles.

Junior blinked as he recognized the body. "Um, that's Mandy, Dad." He informed his father, for some reason thinking the demon did not know the identity of his captive.

Nergal nodded, "Yes, and as soon as Billy puts two and two together, we'll have ourselves a little friendly visit!" His lips spread in a toothy grin, eyes narrowing.

Junior quirked an eyebrow, "right, Dad. A_ friendly_ visit." He rolled his eyes, his father ignoring the comment.

"Here dear, I got the wall." Sis entered the room, carrying a strange box with her.

Junior's eyes widened. "What is THAT?"  
  
Nergal smiled, patting Junior on his head. "Don't worry son, it's only a small fence to keep the girl from escaping, it's perfectly harmless." Junior gave no reply, instead lowering his eyebrows to uphold a 'whatever' expression as his parents started upstairs towards his room.


	6. Forced To Search With A Confused Idiot

**Ack, I have a page missing from the book where I wrote this story in xX I'll either have to look all over the place for it, or... rewrite the page... but that'll kind of be challenging, 'cause I have to make it fit in... oh well. Maybe you all won't notice xP**

**PG—Nah, you didn't sound like a flamer in your previous review. It was good advice :) I put some more details in the last and this chapter because of that review. I hope it sounds okay :P **

**Biskiuts—Heh, the romance thingy was disturbing to type up. xP But, ya know, Nergal and Aunt Sis happen to be one of my favorite cartoony couples, so I had to plug that in here. **

* * *

"Are you finished yet?" Grim asked Billy impatiently as he stuffed his face with sweets and greasy foods.

Billy replied through a mouthful of berry muffin, "Wold bup wah shee!" He added yet another muffin to his collection inside his mouth.

Grim frowned as he wiped off bits of chewed muffin that Billy had spat out as he attempted to talk. "I tink we should go look for Mandy, but I doubt we'll find her here."

Billy stopped chewing his food as he glanced thoughtfully at the ceiling, his jaw hanging open to reveal his stuffed cheeks. "Fwell," Billy began, his food spitting not ceasing, "fere elbse wold he bwe?"

Grim stood up, not bothering to try and understand the words that had just flown out of Billy's wide-open trap, along with some semi-digested food particles.

"C'mon, Billy. You've eaten enough of that junk." Grim told Billy, starting towards where the front door was located.

"Wait a sec, where are we goin'?" Billy hopped from his seat, leaving his mess once again as he followed the Grim Reaper across the threshold. Harold had been consumed in his newspaper during the entire conversation, therefore completely unaware of what had just happened.

Before the two had placed both feet outside the house, Billy's mother stopped them as she walked into the living room. "Billy, where are you going?" The red-head asked her son sweetly, afterwards shooting a glare in Grim's direction.

* * *

Author's reconstruction of the page that went missing from her notebook:

**_Er... then a giant kangaroo... uh... bounced in through the window and... uh... ate a banana, which happened to be injected with radioactive goo, causing the kangaroo to transform into... a... gender-confused pineapple. The Land of Gender-Confused Tissues became jealous, and they stormed into Billy's house after the kangaroo-pineapple, covering it with purple snot and mucous. Billy's mother, thoroughly disgusted, grabbed a vacuum and attempted to get rid of the growing mess, but to no avail. Grim scratched his head, only able to watch the scene in utter confusion. Gender-confused pineapples? Snotty kangaroos? Where the hell was the author getting these insane ideas?? Thinking the mayhem had gone for long enough, Grim slashed at empty air with his scythe, opening a time portal that sucked everything in and returned everything back the way it was before the odd kangaroo ever entered Billy's house._**

**_

* * *

_**

Grim managed to smile weakly as Billy answered his mom. "We are goin' on a treasure hunt!" He declared happily, gesturing towards Grim with a nod of his head, hoisting himself up onto his tippy-toes.

Gladys forced herself to continue smiling. "And just _what_ are you looking for?" Her voice stiffened as she pronounced 'what'.

"Mandy." Billy replied simply, rocking back and forth on his feet.

The woman in the slim purple dress hardened, left eye twitching. Grim forced a struggled chuckle out, his fingers closing around Billy's arm. "Well, uh, we'll just be goin' now. We won't be gone for long- be back around dinner time." The boy he was holding glanced up in confusion at his friend, wondering why he had taken his arm. "...hopefully..." Grim added under his breath, avoiding eye contact with Billy's mother as he dragged the boy and himself out of the house, closing the door behind them.

The odd pair had just began walking down the sidewalk as Grim let go of Billy's arm, the young boy skipping merrily beside his friend. "So, er, what was the plan again?" Billy asked his companion absent-mindedly.

"We're looking for Mandy, you twit." Grim replied sourly, not even sparing a glance to the boy.

"OH, OH! I know! We're gonna look for her in her house!" Billy exclaimed gleefully, skipping around Grim.

"Actually, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind..." Grim mumbled, but, knowing Billy, he would haul the ignored skeleton into Mandy's house and search in the most impossible placed for the girl. The two headed down the sidewalk towards their destination, the white-painted home only a few meters away. Grim sighed, slouching as he drifted beside the ecstatic boy. He felt a wrenching pain in the empty pit of his bones, something he rarely if ever experienced before. He longed for something, something missing at the moment.

_Mandy? How could I possible miss that horrible monster? The very one who led to my enslavement, the one whom had caused the most miserable parts of my dead life... Well, she really wasn't all that bad... we did share some memorable moments together, I suppose... And I must admit, she isn't exactly bad looking..._

Grim immediately slapped himself for thinking what he did, almost cracking his skull.

_Mandy, attractive??? She's ten years old! What am I thinking? Missing Mandy... heh, that's a laugh._ Grim shook his head at himself, placing a hand on his now pounding head. Despite the painful headache, Grim couldn't help but smile, laughing at his own thoughts.

Boy and skeleton turned down the walkway in front of their friend's house, reaching the door in silence. Billy casually opened the door and strutted in without any regards to courtesy, barging right on in as if it was his own home. Grim dismissed the action, it was quite often that Billy would exhibit such behavior.

"Hmm..." Billy muttered, looking underneath the orange couch in Mandy's living room.

"Should we ask Mandy's parents? They would know if she was home..." Grim said, towering over Billy.

Grim grumbled under his breath, not happy with the way Billy seemed to ignore him.

Lips curving to form an 'o', Billy considered the suggestion, standing from his previous kneeling state as he inspected the couch. He then cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling, "MANDY!" He then placed his wrists against his hips as a more 'official' person would, and tilted his head so that his right ear was pointed towards the ceiling as if listening for an answer.

"Hm," Billy began, disappointed that he received no answer to his call. "I guess she's not here."

"Well, maybe if you would listen to me, den we might find her." Grim narrowed his eyes at the dim-witted boy, grip tightening around his scythe.

Billy blinked blankly up at Grim. The skeleton decided to take this moment of peace to voice his opinion.

Grim cracked a devious smile, his vacant hand moving to hold onto the handle of his scythe. "Well, my brainless friend, if you would consider the fact that Nergal disappeared at the same time as Mandy; you might suspect that he could've taken her hostage to the center of the Earth."

"Why would he do that?" Billy asked, not exactly understanding the whole situation.

Grim blinked, his smile fading. "Actually, Billy, I don't really see a reason why he would do that..."

"Yeah! You'd think he'd kidnap ME!" Billy added in one of his goofy guffaws.

Grim cocked an eyebrow. "Now, whaddya mean by DAT?"

Billy crossed his arms as he answered, "Well, he did ask ME to go to the center of the Earth and all."

Grim scratched his chin. "Ah, yes... well, knowing Nergal, it probably didn't make him too happy when you declined his invitation."

"Yeeaah..." Billy trailed off as he stuck a finger in his ear.


	7. When I Grow Up, I Wanna Be A Doggy!

**Yay, finally, a brand spankin' new chapter! Sorry I haven't been on the computer in a long, long time, I've just got other things to do before I can have fun with writing this thing. Well, hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter. :) **

**Kurama'sFanGirl24- About Billy's mother hating Grim, have you ever seen Grim Vs. Mom? Because that episode explains everything. ;P**

**Mavet- Glad you think my story is good :D If you think the rating should be changed, then I'll change it. :)**

**PG- Hehe, I always love your reviews, they're full of comedy and expression. :P Thanks for the compliments and stuff, and I hope you get a good grade on that report! **

**Apatha2- Wow, that's awesome to hear! I try to write to make it as if the reader is there, or in this case, watching what's happening. **

**Mrkel- Sure he's a psycho, but perverted? I wouldn't go so far as to say that about Nergal... well, glad you read my story!! **

* * *

Mandy moaned, awakening from her knocked-out state that had so painfully been brought onto her. She lifted her eyelids to see shades of blazing yellow and orange dancing not too far from her, feeling the warm stone of the floor underneath her. The blonde rubbed her forehead as her vision cleared, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Hi, Mandy." A dull voice said, seeming just beyond what appeared to be a wall of fire.

Mandy's eye twitched, she feared the worst as she waited for the person emitting the voice to reveal themselves. Mandy watched the inside of the enclosure as one part seemed to become thinner, a dark figure becoming clear on the other side.

"Junior!" Mandy exclaimed, everything clicking at that moment.

Junior nodded, hands behind his back casually. "I guess you're wondering why you're here, Mandy?" Nergal Junior grinned evilly as Mandy stepped closer.

Mandy allowed Junior's query to set in before speaking, examining her nails. "No, not really," She said blankly, crossing her arms stubbornly as her gaze was lifted to once more view Junior. Nergal Junior pouted slightly, disappointed. He needed the upper-hand over this Mandy... she was scary just scary that way.

Mandy allowed her eyes to wander from Junior, observing the room she was imprisoned within. "There is no escape Mandy, not unless you'd like to burn to death." Junior's eyebrows furrowed sinisterly, desperate for an attempt to gain more power over the mortal girl.

Mandy twisted her neck to look at the small creature whom had just seemed to have threatened her. She glared at him, fists clenched.

Junior lost his evil atmosphere about him, Mandy's stare quite bewildering. As Mandy watched Junior through narrowed eyes, a few thoughts crossed her mind. Did Billy and Grim know she was gone? Were they even looking for her? She could just see Grim celebrating her disappearance... that bonehead.

Mandy shrugged it off, then began concocting how she would go about dealing with this, turning away from Junior. Mandy inspected the fire around her, realizing that she really didn't understand why she was being kept here against her will. "Hm," She turned to Junior, who hadn't yet moved. She had figured out almost everything, Nergal kidnapping her, keeping her in this fire thing, but why?

"Junior, why did your dad bring you here?" Mandy asked, her cold voice demanding.

The one she was addressing hesitated, his hands revealing themselves from behind his back as they gestured towards his face. "Uh, well," Junior stuttered, "when B-Billy didn't accept my dad's invitation, he wasn't very thrilled... so he decided to do something about it." Junior all of a sudden lost his pathetic helplessness, grinning in a wicked manner as he added as an afterthought, "So, he captured you!" His eyes glowed somewhat, feeling that he was the dominant one at the moment since he had pointed out Mandy's easily done kidnapping.

Mandy stared at Junior, arms crossed. "So you're waiting for Billy to come to my rescue, is that you're big plan?"

Junior shrugged, not exactly involved in his father's 'plan'. Although he figured Mandy's conclusion was correct, and eventually nodded.

"What a fool-proof plan," Mandy stated, her voice flooded with sarcasm, "but I guess Nergal over estimates the intelligence of Billy." She said, almost surprised at how little Nergal knew about his own nephew. But then again, even Nergal was an idiot enough not to know stupid if it slapped him in the face.

Junior raised an eyebrow, unwilling to leave just yet. "So, Mandy, what do you plan to do? Escape is impossible, as you should well know." He held an open palm towards the wall of fire concealing Mandy.

Mandy shrugged, apparently not caring. "Pass the time until one of my two brainless friends decide to find me."

Junior stuck out his bottom lip, tapping his pointer finger to his chin thoughtfully as he folded his other arm behind him. "Well, we could do something in the mean time... you must be bored."

"What do you have in mind?"

Junior shifted his weight, thinking. Mandy shook her head, amused at Junior's naïveté.

"JUNIOR!" A voice rang out through the house, catching the children's attention. "Come down for dinner!"

Junior grunted, then left Mandy alone in his room as he went to meet his family at supper.

* * *

Billy crawled down the road, his large nose flattened against the pavement.

"Billy, would you stop actin' like a mutt and be serious for once?" Grim followed reluctantly behind Billy, who was sniffing the ground as if a search-and-rescue dog.

"Ruff!" Billy responded, eyes fixed on the ground, tongue hanging over his bottom lip.

Grim held his forehead with one skeletal hand, the arm supported by his other hand holding his elbow. "Well, Billy, why not we look where I tink Mandy might be?"

Billy began running around Grim on all four limbs, barking madly. Grim grumbled, watching the boy with impatience. "Billy, would you stop messing around?! I thought you wanted to find Mandy!"

Halting, Billy panted up at Grim as the boy sat down, wagging his butt.

Grim eyed Billy warily, "Okay, so I tink we should go look for Mandy in the center of the Earth. After all, that's one of the most likely places she will be, doncha tink?"

Billy tried to reach his ear with his foot, closing one eye in concentration.

Grim frowned, inwardly sighing. "Well, Billy, I suggest we go." With that, Grim lifted his scythe with both hands, plunging the blade into the ground and dragging it up towards him to create an abnormal tear in the Earth. Before he could do anything about it, Grim was pulled into the portal by an unseen vacuum, entering the warm conditions of his destination.

Billy paused his task of scratching his ear with his foot to look at the portal with amazement.

"Oh, oh!" Billy prepared to jump after his buddy, but his action was delayed by the merry sound of the ice cream truck, making his way up the street and into ear-shot of the small boy. Billy froze as the joyful vehicle drove into view, a plastic ice cream cone decorating the top of the white truck. Billy drooled as he chased the ice cream-filled car, digging into his pockets for money. The glimmering portal remained wide open.


	8. Grim's Faulty Rescue

**Yeah, uh, sorry for not updating in a very very very long time—I died for a while, and then I came alive again. Actuallynonotreally. But I just learned that my boyfriend, whoisthemostawesomistsexiestguyintheworld, died for thirteen seconds after he was born. I almost lost my love before I even knew him D Oops, I'm rambling. Anyway, I hope I can keep all my readers satisfied for a while with this new chapter... I'll try to update at least once more before the end of the year comes along!! **

**Review Replies:**

**Biskuits: Yes... cliffhanger... P ... That's all I got to say. My brain ain't functioning x.X**

**Jessica: Ah, but are you so sure it will be a Grim/Mandy romance?? Eh?? EHH???? P **

**Velvet Panther: Ah, yes, little Grimmy has to have some feelings for the little girl he is forced to live with, right? And indeed, it seems as if no cage could hold the devilish Mandy... but perhaps she won't have to force herself out of this one.**

**Altenq: I am extremely flattered that you think my story to be one of the best! I would write more to reply to you as well as my other readers, but I have only a limited amount of time to type up this chapter... well, I hope you enjoy this one!! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Grim was slammed into solid rock after being sent through the portal. The skeleton clutched his head as he stumbled back from the hard wall, his skull throbbing. After a quick recovery, Grim looked around, observing the stone, red walls, the hunk of rock occupying the center, and the circle of fire in the corner. "Hm," He thought, his empty sockets still in search for Mandy.

"Grim?" Someone called out upon hearing his hum. Grim blinked, glancing around. That had definitely sounded like Mandy.

"Mandy, where are you?" Grim announced loudly in response.

"Didn't think you'd actually find me," Mandy smirked, holding her elbows as she walked to where Grim would be able to see her, at the clearer part of the fire, her shoes tapping noisily on the hard, rock floor.

"Mandy!" Grim said as he spotted her unmistakable form, a smile stretching across his jaws. He shook his head briefly as if to shake off the smile before walking towards her.

Mandy quickly made an obvious observation, "Where's Billy, bonehead?"

Grim blinked, glancing around, his gaze falling for a moment on the still wide open portal. "Hmm... he was supposed to come with me..." Grim shrugged, taking his scythe in both hands once again. "Well, I'm sure he's fine. Let's just get out of here."

Mandy nodded simply, stepping back. Just as Grim was about to free Mandy with a powerful whip at the wild fire, a tall black demon appeared with a wisp of curling dark smoke.

Nergal stood next to the fenced Mandy, his hands on his hips and an angry expression on his face. "So, you think you can spoil _my_ plan,_ my_ fun?" He snapped, stepping towards Grim.

The Grim Reaper hesitated, although quickly returned Nergal's anger with a glare. "Well I supposed it's alright for you to kidnap dis girl, but it's not alright for me to rescue her??"

"I only did it because of Billy!" Nergal said immediately, "If he wouldn't have refused my offer, his girlfriend wouldn't be here!" Nergal growled, a few tentacles emerging from his back threateningly.

"Oh, please, I am not that idiot's girlfriend." Mandy cut in, rolling her eyes.

"Surrender da girl to me or ELSE!" Grim commanded, ignoring Mandy as he raised his scythe.

"I won't be giving up anything, however, YOU will!" Nergal grinned menacingly, a tentacle shooting towards Grim and wrapping around his weapon, yanking it out of his grip before anything could be done. Grim clenched his fists, glaring at Nergal who was holding the scythe far out of reach.

"Give dat back!" Grim said, his arm extending as if expecting Nergal to return his possession without further trickery.

"Oh, I wouldn't be thinking about your precious scythe right now." Nergal grinned even broader as Grim raised an eyebrow.

"Behind you, idiot!" Mandy informed Grim, pointing at the tentacle that had snuck behind the unsuspecting reaper. Grim barely had time to react before the limb had wrapped itself around the skeleton's thin waist, a numbing shock wave enveloping Nergal's victim.

Of course, Grim was more resistant and wasn't as easily paralyzed as Mandy. However he did groan from the pain coursing through his every nerve. Nergal plastered a satisfied smile cheek to cheek, his eyes remaining on the constricted form of Grim.

Mandy decided to remain silent. Leave it to Grim to screw up.

Nergal turned his head to Mandy. "You might want to scoot over a bit," He told her, gesturing with his cranium to the left as he lifted Grim just above the wall of flames.

Mandy ignored the warning, just glaring threateningly at her captor as he dropped Grim unceremoniously into the confinement. Grim landed in a heap, a layer of black ash covering his body where there used to be ghostly white bone. "That could have gone better..." He moaned.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Duh. You could've gotten me out of here." She raised an eyebrow at the lively skeleton next to her.

Grim sat up, rubbing his head. "Well, what was I s'posed to do in my position?"

Mandy shook her head. "Forget about it. The question is; how do we get out of here! We surely can't rely on BILLY to help us."

Grim sighed, glancing at Mandy. "I tink dat's the only thing we can do..."

Mandy stood up. "I'm sure there's some way we can escape..." She clenched her fists at her sides.

Grim looked around, and noticed that Nergal had left the room. Continuing his search for something, anything to help them in their situation, he spied the portal he had used to get here.

"It's still open..." Grim mentioned, referring to the portal as he held his chin in his bony palm, "Which means Billy could come and save us if he jumped into the other end of the portal."

"Like he'll be smart enough to even realize what it is." Mandy rolled her eyes, sitting down.

Grim got to his feet. "It seems like out only hope." He walked over to the edge of the flames.

* * *

Catching his breath, Billy ceased running as he finally caught up to the ice cream truck. But his cried of joy were soon found to be in vain, for a very long line had accumulated in front of the vehicle.

"Awww..." Billy groaned, dragging himself to the back of the line. On his way, he was able to spot two familiar faces, belonging to his friends that went by the names of Irwin and Pud'n. Billy's façade brightened as he scuttled over to them.

"Hey guys! You gonna buy some ice cream?"

An African-American fellow replied in a pudgy, high-pitched voice, "Yeah, why?" He wore large, black rimmed blue tinted glasses perched on the bridge of his big nose. The boy was chubby, tucked in a yellow button-up shirt and green breeches. A mop of black hair adorned his cranium, a red bow tie pulling together his nerdy appearance.

"Oh, I was just wonderin', 'cause, you know, I like ice cream too!" Billy was trying to hint to them that he'd like a place in line with them to save time from waiting at the very end of the line.

The freckled, buck-toothed boy gestured to the back of the line, "Well then why don't you buy some!" His voice was that of a cute toddler, his cheeks as or even more chubby than Irwin's. Clothing him was a light blue hoodie and a pair of jeans, a tuff of curly red hair topping his elliptical head.

"Ooh yes, I am, but the line is so long..." Billy pointed out the obvious fact with a pathetic voice.

"Yeah, and?" Irwin crossed his arms, a bill clutched in his right hand.

Billy glanced at the ground, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Well... I really want some ice cream... and the ice cream guy could run out of ice cream soon..."

Pud'n sighed impatiently, "SO?"

"Can I PLEASE cut in front of you guys?" Billy pleaded, dropping to his knees, putting his hands together in front of him.

Irwin and Pud'n took no pity. "No, I don't think it's FAIR." Irwin put his hands on his hips, glaring down at Billy. Billy's beady eyes followed the dollar bill in his friend's hand enviously.

"Please please please please please please PLEASE?" Billy begged the two.

Pud'n answer this time. "No, we've waited long enough, so should you!" He wasn't very considerate in his reply.

Billy pouted, pulling himself up to stand. "Aww... you guys are no fun..."

Irwin and Pud'n ignored the insult, not being able to think of a smart comeback. Frowning, Billy walked towards the back of the line, shoulders sagging and hands thrust into his pockets.


	9. Nothing Accomplished

**Pokemongirl99- I'm so sorry it took so long for an update! Don't worry, I have the notebook, and the story will be continued regularly!**

**Jess- I'm VERY sorry that you thought I would never finish the story! But I hate to leave people hanging just as much as I hate to be left hangin' P**

**MooseyDoom777- I'm very glad you think so much of my story beams P**

**Morkel- Bwa-ha-ha… P Too bad he isn't in this next chapter… but he'll be back soon, with even more disgusting ideas!**

**And FOREVER- Sorry it took so long, but I got it P And thanks for stickin' with my slow ol' self!**

**Demigod-Black-Fire- Thank yas very much 3 I love constructive comments and critique, and yours just made my heart explode P (Xshay: (Zyalea's twin sister) that's just mooshy )**

**Sorry I can't respond to everyone's comments, but I thank you all for reading and waiting so patiently! I would never have been able to put up with myself if I were one of you.**

**Oh yeah, and this is Zyalea's sister, Xshay,speaking. I'm afraid she hasn't given me credit for writing some of this… So, yeah. I wrote half of this story, too! **

**Anyway, without further adieu, the next chapter shall commence:**

* * *

Grim, feeling all hope was lost, decided to catch some Zs. Mandy, on the other hand, remained wide awake to concoct an escape route.

The cheerfully adorned but morbid girl sat with her head in her hands, constantly glancing at the ground. Her eyebrows were slanted in deep concentration, lips twitching in frustration. Despite her immense intellect for her age, she couldn't think of any way to break out of this irritating dilemma. Her black eyes lifted from the ground, focusing on the sleeping figure of death.

"Rrrg," Mandy grunted, standing up with her hands balled into fists, trudging over the short distance to where Grim was resting. She stood over him, deciding whether or not to wake him up. She doubted Grim could help her think of anything, being the empty-headed pile of bones he was. On the other hand, she was a bit bored, and at least he would be someone to chat-er, argue-with. Plus, it mildly angered her to see the innocent, relaxed expression on his face when he was snoozing.

She continued to examine the bony creature, lost completely in her thoughts as if she wasn't even standing there, looming over Grim. Mandy's expression obtained more terror as she came back to reality, out of her thoughts.

The little blond girl gave Grim a swift kick in the gut, her feminine black shoe digging into his equally dark robe.

"Hey! What's da big idea!" Grim snapped, after being rudely awakened. His hand had instantly gone to his side where Mandy's shoe had landed, rubbing it in pain.

"I don't like you sleeping," Mandy stated simply, crossing her arms.

Grim grumbled, sitting up as he stroked his side where it was sore from Mandy's brutal way of waking him. "What else am I to do?" He asked in irritation.

"Well," Mandy said sharply, "you could help me try to figure out a way of escape." She asked Grim this despite her previous thoughts of how worthless he was.

Grim leaned against the wall and put his hands behind his head to cushion it, closing his eyes. "Why can't we just wait for Billy? He's bound to show up sooner or later."

Mandy rolled her eyes, "More later than sooner," she retorted.

"Yeah…" Grim said understandably, "Billy's definitely not reliable." Mandy sat next to the skeleton as he finished his statement.

"So, any ideas pop into that hollow head of yours while you were sleeping?" Mandy stopped herself from leaning against the wall of fire, feeling the intensified heat against her back before relaxing. She grimaced, realizing that Grim was leaning against the only spot of rock wall available.

Grim pulled his hood more over his head, the bright flames annoying him. "I'm afraid I can't think of anything, really." He admitted absent-mindedly, only concerned for his comfort at the moment.

Mandy completely ignored what Grim had just said, thinking about how she would remain comfortable herself. She could shove Grim away from the one open spot, but she had been a bit mean to him…

_Oh well_, Mandy thought, feeling a bit not herself anyway, _I'll just use him to lean against._

Mandy concluded, scooting around so she could relax against the skeleton.

Grim's eyes opened at once as he felt pressure on his side. He looked over to see Mandy leaning against him, her back to him. Mandy glanced up in return, narrowing her eyes. "What?" She snapped, daring him to answer.

Grim, astonished, eyesockets wide, just shook his head, inferring that he had nothing to say.

The two sat in silence, view landing anywhere but eachother.

* * *

"Daw, the line's not moving at all!" Billy exclaimed impatiently after reaching the end of the line and having waited there for quite a while. The boy standing with his casual attire of a blue striped shirt went unnoticed in the long strand of children waiting for ice cream. He craned his neck to see what was happening at the beginning of the column of people. Turns out, a customer was having a bit of trouble picking out a flavor. The ice cream truck driver didn't seem to be helping much either, his yelling and ushering on only seeming to make things worse for the boy, oddly named Pud'n. Billy sighed, "Oh, I wish Grim or Mandy were here to clear this up…" 


	10. Plan for Escape

**Yeah, you all are gonna have to live with me not answering any of your reviews 'cause I'm just lazy. :P Well, at least I finally have my notebook thing back in my possession- time to start finishing this story! -dances-**

**Grim: It's 'bout time… **

**Mandy: Why don't you just not finish it and spare us the embarrassment…**

**Billy: Aw, come on, I wanna find out if I get my ice creams!**

**Alright then… on with the story:P**

* * *

"Daw, the line's not moving at all!" Billy whined impatiently after reaching the end of the line and having waited there for more than just a few minutes. He squirmed in his blue-striped shirt, itching for the cold substance. He craned his neck to see what was happening at the truck. Turns out, a customer was having a bit of trouble picking out a flavor. The ice cream truck driver didn't seem to be helping much either, his yelling and ushering on only seeming to make matters worse. Billy sighed, "Oh, I wish Grim or Mandy were here to clear this up…"

* * *

Nergal Junior entered his room after a long while of silence, not at all surprised to find Grim there, thanks to his father informing him. "I assume Billy has not arrived?" Junior asked, attempting to sound superior. 

"No dip, or else we wouldn't be talking to YOU." Mandy replied matter-of-factly as Junior made himself visible through the clear fire.

He frowned, situating his hands behind his back. "Well then, you won't be released anytime soon."

"Like we didn't know dat already," Grim spat sarcastically, his attitude the same grumpiness as Mandy's.

"You said the exact thing yesterday, bonehead." Mandy pointed out, looking up at Grim.

"Like it's a crime to be repetitive." Grim grumbled, his boredom getting the better of him.

Junior walked to the rock in the middle of his room as Mandy continued the conflict, "Did I ever say it was a crime?"

Grim raised an eyebrow as her, "Maybe YOU should get some rest, Miss Grumpy."

"What, so now I'm married to one of the seven dwarves?" Mandy retorted crossly.

Grim stood up testily, but Mandy, (being Mandy) was able to predict this move and began to support herself before she had a chance to fall.

"YOU'RE the one who got me dragged down here in da first place!" Grim growled, "if you hadn't of gotten so upset over a stupid bed, you wouldn't have gotten yourself kidnapped!"

"Maybe if YOU wouldn't have fussed about your girlie habits, I wouldn't have had to." Mandy crossed her arms steadily, cocking an eyebrow threateningly.

Grim clenched his fists, looking at Mandy with rage. "I'VE HAD IT! I'm getting out of here one way or another!" Grim turned to the wall of fire, bracing himself for some extreme pain.

Mandy stood up hurriedly, "Look, don't go doing stupid things, Grim." She paused for a reply. Grim didn't listen to her, although he most probably should have. The foolish reaper charged at the fire, closing his eyes tightly, however that did not help much at all.

"RRG!" Grim howled, the fire wall causing him to bounce backwards, tumbling onto the floor.

Junior snickered as he watched the two from his bed. "Haha, don't even try to escape."

Mandy glared down at Grim for his ignorance, then glanced back up at Junior. Perhaps she could trick him into helping them…

"Hey, Junior," Mandy called needlessly, as Junior's attention was already directed towards her.

"What do you want, Mandy?" Junior asked, cackling.

"Tell me, what is it that your father admires most?" Mandy asked, acquiring an innocent tone, her brain hard at work.

Junior raised his eyebrows, "Please, isn't it obvious?" He emitted a disgusted sound, "He's into 'friendship'…" The demon child rolled his eyes.

"Friendship…" Mandy repeated, taping her chin thoughtfully. She then began speaking once more, just as Grim started to recover, sitting up and clutching his skull. "So, I suppose he wouldn't really relish intervening with 'true love'?"

"Are you kidding? He'd like nothing more than to usher the idea of love…" Junior stated, wondering what Mandy was getting at. He then expressed his question, "Why does it matter?" His voice hissed through his barely parted lips.

Mandy shook her head, turning away from Junior. "It's nothing." She muttered, still in thought.

Grim looked over to Mandy, eyes half closed from the shock of the attack he brought upon himself.

Mandy ignored Grim, walking over to the exposed wall, and plopped herself down. "Hmm…" Mandy thought, forgetting all that surrounded her as she thought. As she did so, Grim laid down drowsily, resting his head unconsciously on Mandy's feet.

It suddenly clicked for Junior what Mandy might be thinking of. His smirk caught her attention. "Don't tell me you're in love with someone and being here will ruin your relationship! Who would be your date? That skeleton you call a friend?"

Mandy's eyes became smaller in the heat of anger, "Anything to get away from YOU." Grim couldn't understand a word that was said, his head still swimming.

Grim's vision did eventually began to focus itself, and instead of six Mandy's, Grim saw one Mandy sitting beyond his head.

With a moan, Grim sat up once again, his arms behind him, palms flat on the stone floor to support him. "Wha'did I miss?" He asked blandly.

Mandy stared at Grim, expressionless, as her plan of action became clear. It was far from perfect, but it seemed their only hope of escape, unless they wanted to wait for Billy, which would most probably mean Mandy would be 40 years old by then.

"Mandy, are you okay?" Grim questioned, tapping Mandy's shoulder.

Mandy jerked out of the way of Grim's next tap. "I have an idea of getting us out of here," she mentioned, thick eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

Still awaiting his turn for an ice cream, Billy scuffed the ground with a shoe impatiently. The line way moving now, but it was still taking forever. He looked as best he could over the children's heads to see how much farther the ice cream truck was, and in the process he spotted Irwin and Pud'n. They were ordering their cold treats already. "Gee, they sure look happy with their ice creams!" Billy muttered sorrowfully. Sighing, he took a step forward as the line moved an inch more.

* * *

"Dat's your big plan?" Grim asked Mandy, disbelieving that she would ever consider such an idea. 

"I say it's a good idea Mandy has, if you ever want to get out." Junior said, more friendly than before, but with a hint of sarcasm accenting his voice.

"Are you sure that if we claim to be… in love… Nergal will let us free?" Mandy asked coldly for reassurance.

Junior shrugged. "My dad is unpredictable," he said this just in case things went wrong. He did not want to be blamed and have to face Mandy's wrath when she finally did manage to set herself free. "But I'd say it's all you got now."

"Da only problem is how are we goin' to get Nergal in here and do dis wit'out suspicion." Grim pointed out, glancing at Mandy.

"That won't be a problem. My parents will come in to check on me soon. They tend to do that."

Mandy raised an eyebrow, as if amused, but other than that her expression was not modified.

Grim rested his head in his hands, watching the fire around them. "Dis shall prove to be interesding…" He muttered to himself, wondering if this was such a good idea.

* * *

"Finally!" Billy yelled angrily, yet he was very happy to make it to the front of the line. 

"What do you want?" A man dressed in a white uniform asked from inside the truck. Long, thick black hair decorated his bare arms, 5 O'clock shadow lined his chin. His hair was tangled and unclean, and his thick unibrow gave him an even more intimidating appearance.

"Ohoh! I want… uhhhhh…" Billy examined his choices, sticking his tongue out as he entered a thoughtful moment.

"Ugh, hurry up!" The driver pleaded exasperatingly with a grunt.

"Well, geez," Billy scuffed. "I'll have the strawberry vanilla swirl with chocolate covered peanuts and rainbow sprinkles, then." The ice cream truck man walked to the back of the truck, turning his back to prepare Billy's order, when Billy piped up again. "Oohoooh! I want the SPECIAAAAL!" Billy jumped, proding the picture on the side of the car.

The ice cream man groaned, turning to Billy. "Are you SURE you want the special?"

Billy thought for a moment, placing one wrist on his hip and a finger to his chin. "Uh… yeah, yeah." He nodded vigorously.

Once again, the older man walked to the back of the truck, and reached into a freezer, pulling out a popsicle in a wrapper. He walked back to Billy, handing him the treat. "That'll be one dollar." The man droaned in his monotone voice, extending an open hand towards Billy.

"Okay!" Billy nodded, reaching into his pants pocket, only to find it empty. "Oh, wait a minute," he assured the ice cream man, who only sighed and rested his head in his palm, bored, and began tapping the small desk that jutted out from a window in the truck.

"I know I have something in there…" Billy muttered, still digging into his pocket. "Just hold on a sec,.. ohoh! Got it!" Billy proclaimed, pulling out his hand. The ice cream man frowned, seeing that Billy held a wad of lint. Upon noticing the man's expression, Billy looked at the item he clutched between his small, pudgy fingers. "Oops!" Billy laughed nervously. "Wrong pocket!" He stuttered, biting on his nails. "Errs… Uh. I'll be right back!" Billy placed his cone on the desk, running home as fast as he could go to retrieve the necessary amount of money.

The uniformed man glanced at the next customer as Billy sprinted for his house. "What would you like?" He asked grumpily.

"I better hurry! What if someone takes my ice cream!" He then gasped at an even more hideous though. "What if there's none left by the time I get back?" Billy slapped his palms to his cheeks, which turned red, gasping. "Oh, where's Mandy when you need her?" Billy cried, trying to pick up his speed.

**Oh no Mandy, what are you thinking, girl! ; Well, we can only hope everyone ends up unscathed… no promises for Junior at this point, he's just egging Mandy on with all those comments…**

**And poor little Billy… he misses his Mandy.**


	11. Corrupted Plan

**Grim: T'anks for all de reviews… _-sarcasm-_**

**Hey, Grimmy, who's writin' this story here!**

**Grim: I'm only tryin' ta-**

**NO. **

**Grim: But-**

**NO.**

**Grim: Fi-**

**NO.**

**Grim: … _-mumbles and drifts away-_**

**:D Thanks for all the reviews everyone:P Yah, new chapter up so soon. You're all thinkin' I'm crazy… well, I got news for you, I AM… NOT... A PICKLED COW!**

**Irule800- Hoorah! … can't think of anything else to say. xP**

**Switchback- I hope you're satisfied with the 'soonness' of the next chapter. :D**

* * *

Grim and Mandy waited in their prison, sleepy from boredom. Once again Mandy found herself leaning against her friend while he occupied the only stop of bare wall. She would have expected it to be uncomfortable to lean against a skeleton, but it was actually quite snug.

Grim yawned, "So, when do you t'ink he'll be comin', mahn?" He directed his question to Nergal Junior, who was sitting on what was most probably his bed.

Grim's question was answered almost immediately as Nergal walked in at that moment, a disappointed look clouding his visage. "Well, I still see no Billy…" He shot a glance in the direction of Mandy and Grim. "You! Tell me where Billy is!"

Mandy shook her head, "How should we know? We've been trapped here, remember?" She crossed her arms.

"Well then, why isn't he here?" Nergal asked, gritting his teeth. Grim opened his mouth, but was side-tracked by Junior's gesturing. Grim raised an eyebrow as Junior pointed to Grim with one hand, then at Mandy with the other. He silently touched his pointer fingers to each other, attempting to remind Grim of the plan.

"Ugh," Grim prepared himself, only to be interrupted by Nergal.

"Perhaps I should be a bit more patient," Nergal paced, then turned to Junior, "hope you're having fun, Junior." He smiled, about to walk out the door.

Junior glanced at Grim and Mandy. 'Oh, I'll be having fun…' he thought, the words written all over his face as he anticipated the embarrassment of admitting their 'love.'

"Wait just a minute," Grim called to Nergal, sighing as the demon turned to face them. Grim glanced at Mandy hesitantly before continuing. "Er, you see, I don't t'ink it's fair for you to be holding us hostage, for, um, you see…" Grim trailed off as Nergal put his hands on his hips impatiently. "Well, uh…"

"Get on with it!" Nergal ushered them, waving a hand. Mandy was trying her best to look convincing for what as about to slip from Grim's dry lips.

Grim swallowed. "You see, uh, tonight was supposed to be… uh… a…" Grim paused, shifting uneasily. "Well, I-er, we…" Grim gestured towards Mandy, "We were gonna go out for… for a romanticnightogether." Grim smiled weakly, and began to break out in a sweat.

Nergal blinked. "What? I'm sorry, I didn't completely understand what you said…" Grim gulped, sensing a bit of cunning in Nergal's voice.

"I said… uh…" Grim was too nervous to say it again, and brushed the sweat off his forehead.

Mandy was slightly shaking beside him, twitching from the tension. "He said we were… going out for… a romantic night together…" Mandy grumbled under her breath, glaring at the ground.

Nergal grinned and said in a sing-song voice, "Still can't here you…"

Grim grabbed Mandy's hand in a sudden burst of anger, "WE WERE GONNA GO OUT FOR A ROMANTIC EVENING TOGETHER BECAUSE WE ARE IN LOVE!" Grim's chest heaved, one eye twitching. Mandy was too uncomfortable and mad at herself for being forced to go along with this to wrench her hand from Grim's grasp.

Nergal gasped, "All this time you two have been in LOVE?" He exclaimed happily, holding his hands together in front of him.

Grim forced a nod, his previous rage being washed away with embarrassment, his face flushing red. Grim let go of Mandy's hand, and she crossed her arms tightly, nearly cutting off the circulation. "Yes," she muttered, staring at Nergal.

The demon suddenly lost his dreamy smile, noticing Junior holding back a laugh. "Hmm… prove it. You can't just merely say it… What if you're trying to trick me?" He smiled deviously.

Mandy twitched slightly. "And how are we to prove-" Mandy was cut off as Grim took her in his arms, embracing her tightly to get this over with.

"Urgh!" Mandy grunted, then spotted Nergal, who was obviously not impressed. She sighed inwardly, inhaling deeply before wrapping her arms around Grim as well, trying to erase the scowl of disgust on her face.

"Dere, are you happy?" Grim asked in an aggravated tone as he released Mandy.

Mandy resisted the urge to brush herself off as Nergal replied. "No, no, no! Anybody could give a simple hug to a STRANGER. No, I need something MORE."

Mandy felt the blood drain from her face as a sinister grin stretched across Nergal's face. Just yesterday she was mad at Grim for suggestion to sleep in the same bed as her, and now she was practically being forced to do something she never imagined would happen.

Grim decided to play dumb… just in case what he thought Nergal was thinking wasn't true. "What do ya mean?" He crossed his arms.

Mandy looked at Grim, wondering what he was up to. Was it not obvious what Nergal was asking of them?

Nergal laughed. "Oh, come now, all I want you to do is KISS. The simplest form to show your eternal compassion for each other!"

Mandy looked around Grim, glaring at Junior. He saw Mandy, shrugging as he grinned toothily.

Grim's face became very hot. He had to KISS that terror? Nothing could be worse than THAT. Except being held captive… Grim sighed quietly. He looked over at Mandy, viewing her with half-opened eyes. Her face was not in his view, being turned to the ground. Her small fists were balled up so tight they were shaking. He lifted an arm and placed it on her shoulder tenderly, feeling the muscles jerk underneath his touch. 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…' He thought it with reluctance, attempting to picture what it would go like. He couldn't do it; couldn't even_ imagine_ kissing Mandy. But he'd have to do it. The only problem was Mandy. Grim's thumb stroked her shoulder; she didn't seem about to move at all anytime soon.

* * *

"I'm BACK!" Billy yelled, running towards the truck. With a dollar clutched tightly in his hand, held above his head. The hyper boy jumped in front of the few people who were still left in line, shoving his money into the ice cream man's face. "Ice cream please!"

The hairy, smelly man took the money, pointing to the now melted ice cream cone Billy had left before as he went to place the buck in his register.

"YAY!" Billy shrieked, shaking his ice cream around merrily, globs of the sticky cool substance splattering everywhere as Billy victoriously walked away from the ice cream truck.

"Mmm!" Billy licked his prize madly, emitting squeals of joy. Most of his treat had melted away already, but he didn't seem to mind. The young boy walked down the street, unaware of the open portal in the ground that he was approaching.

"Whoops!" Billy cried, tripping over an untied shoelace, limbs flailing as he tried to catch himself. Billy hit the ground, his delicious ice cream slipping from his loosened grip.

"NO!" Billy yelled as if he was going through excruciating pain.

* * *

**Tut tut… poor Billy; gotta feel sorry for the little guy. And look at all that mush I put in there! Some of the things Grim did weren't even in the original story I wrote in the notebook :P I was feelin' sappy today, I guess. **


	12. The Unthinkable

**Wow… how long has it been? A month or something now? **

**Yah, sorry, I've been caught inbetween stuff going on in life and then the laziness to write this up and then the blahblahblahblahblahness. **

**Review Replies:**

**Switchback: xD How very entertaining you are your… Chester… are. ;P**

**Irule800: Heh… heh… you jinxed it there… "The chapters are coming fast!" … and then I don't even update for a month. Heh… :P**

**And FOREVER: I wonder what Mandy is going to do as well… this is the part where it's hard to keep all these guys in character, am I right?**

**Kitsune of Destruction: LMAO… heh… ah, what an enlightening little tale there :P **

**Captain Catfish: Hmm… perverted? I wasn't intending on making him appear that way, but oh well. :P **

**edwardelricsgfHikari: I'm glad you think so! **

**Hikari-Aoi: Uh… thanks:P Different is GEWD…**

**Animegurl088: Heh… well… I hope this is soon enough :P**

**Ryu: Well, trying to please everybody here—you might see some action, you might not. Or… you might see both…. DUNDUNDUUUUN. **

**Wow… you guys are lucky I actually took the time to read and reply to all your guys' reviews. I'm usually so lazy :P **

**Onto the story! (finally, I mean, seriously, all these review replies took up like a whole freakin' page)**

* * *

"Well?" Nergal asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground. 

Grim swallowed, extending a hand to nudge Mandy on the shoulder. "Mandy…" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "I know you don't want to do dis, and neidder do I, but I want to get outta here just as much as you do." Grim paused, watching the unresponsive Mandy. "It'll just be a…. a kiss… a quick, meaningless kiss… not even a kiss!" Grim persuaded, offering a reassuring smile.

Mandy glared at Grim, her face growing even more red. Surely they could wait for Billy…? Perhaps they could do something to force Nergal to let them free…? These thoughts had already flown through her head numerous times, and she just couldn't think of anything that would work, and she didn't want to bother trying… one false move could ruin their chances of ever being able to even try to escape again.

Finally, she exhaled deeply, her stubborn instinct withdrawing for the moment. She gave Grim a look of defeat. "If it's the only way…" she said quietly, features softening.

Mandy and Grim exchanged hesitant glances, both nervous and somewhat revolted about what they were expected to do. The couple could feel the glances of Nergal and Junior burning into them and they wondered for one final instant whether Billy would turn up in time to save them. Then they realized that even if Billy was there, there wasn't much the numbskull could do.

Finally, both Grim and Mandy leaned towards each other—they knew delaying this any longer wasn't going to change what they had to do. Both closing their eyes for the purpose that they didn't have to see each other and make it a little less real and puckering their lips, they leaned ever to close to each other until Grim noticed a change in the lighting.

He turned his head away from Mandy, just to have her lips brush his bony cheek. Mandy, flinching, stepped away from Grim, the blood seeming to drain from her face. Grim's mouth, already open from his beginning comment to Nergal, fell another few inches when he registered what had happened. He attempted to regain his lost thought but failed miserably when he looked at Mandy. For once the scowl on her face was gone and her eyes were wide with bewilderment. Grim felt a small warmth creeping up his body and suddenly he wanted to have her…

Abruptly the same evil look that Grim was so familiar with returned and he suddenly was angry at himself for wanting to hold her. He was sure that if he put his hand too close to her mouth she would bite it off, so instead he tried to remember what it was he wanted to say to Nergal in the first place.

However, a brilliant thought floated into Grim's empty skull before he could recall his previous notion. He stood up straight, stared right at Nergal, and said to his face, "A'ight, can we go now?"

"Of course not!" said Nergal, "I've had more intimate kisses with my son." At this point Junior cringed. "I've got a feeling that you two are tricking me, so unless you can prove—and I mean really prove—that you are in love, I'm just going to have to hold you prisoner until the end of time."

"I thought you were only keeping us here until Billy showed up." Mandy butted in, finally recovering from the shock of her encounter with Grim's cheek.

"I changed my mind." Nergal replied, "I enjoy keeping you two as my hostages."

"Well then," retorted Grim, "if you like us as hostages so much, why did you lower the flames?" Grim asked the question he had forgotten before.

"Well, I have to be able to see, don't I?" Nergal grinned toothily.

"Ehh… I guess you have a point…" Grim replied uncomfortably. Turning towards Mandy he said, "shall we then?"

Mandy, far beyond angry at this point, did not intend to be forced to kiss that skeleton AGAIN. The first was horrible enough, and after that she certainly couldn't imagine how nauseating it would be to kiss Grim on the lips.

Grim glanced at the ceiling awkwardly, then prodded Mandy subtly. She looked at him, grimacing slightly. 'Well, at least he's not Irwin…' Mandy thought grumpily.

Without a word, she leaned towards Grim and fought to pucker her lips, distorting her face. Grim hesitated, but seeing the unconvinced Nergal out of the corner of his eye, he leaned towards Mandy in turn, millions of thoughts once again racing through their heads.

'I can't believe my first kiss is going to be with Grim… well… it's not like there's any other guy that would be better… but that doesn't mean that I would want to kiss Grim any more than I would want to kiss Billy! Well… maybe I'd rather kiss him than Billy… Wait! What am I thinking!' The last words came painfully to the girl, a sudden jerk occurring somewhere inside her. Time stopped—somewhere, out in the infinite universe, a whole solar system far more advanced than our own was obliterated—and Mandy felt her heart beating… in anxiety!

Mandy's knees buckled, and she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap in front of Grim. Grim, who was having trouble hearing his own thoughts, almost toppled backwards in surprise. Grim leapt to Mandy without considering any alternative option, taking her in his hands. He studied the unconscious Mandy's face. Her expression was not in any way menacing, in fact, she didn't look too ugly as Grim normally saw her.

At that moment, the 9th dimension collapsed.

* * *

**Well… there you have it… the next chapter… I tried to put more of Grim's accent into his dialogue, so it might be different or somefink. Only a few more chapters to go… well… maybe one… maybe two… maybe TWENTY! GASP… !**

**Any suggestions for what you'd like to see? I already have the whole story written, but I might change it if enough of you want something to happen or somethin'. And tell me about what has happened—what occurred in this chapter that you didn't like? I KNOW there's gotta be someone who thinks someone is out of character :P**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Something to do with Billy and Junior

**WOOOOOOOO, now aren't you all lucky? Another chapter and it's only been like… uhhh… two days or something… :P Anyway…**

**Review Replies:**

**Irule800: Hehe, you just have to keep jinxing it, don't you? ;P**

**KnuxZ: Why, thank you, thank you very much! I was hoping as much :)**

**And FOREVER: Aw, don't worry, you'll see some stuff comin' up here… I won't disappoint you ;)**

**Kitsune of Destruction: Awkwardness is all over the place in this fic, isn't it? Well, Nergal is getting a bit of a bugger, isn't he? Mmyes… then again, if he wasn't being a jerk, then we would never see Mandy and Grim caught in this situation and therefore this fic would not have any purpose whatsoever… so you gotta hand it to him, he has quite a knack for causing some good plotlines ;P**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, and to those who aren't reviewing—thank you for sparing me the time it would take to read and reply to your reviews :P Just playin'…**

**Now, back to where we left off with Mandy and Grim!**

* * *

Grim's view was torn from Mandy's face as a light, dreamy 'puff' filled the air. Illuminated, wispy pink smoke climbed from the floor heavenwards, the 'clouds' twisting and clashing. At a height of about six feet, the smoke began to wither and fade, giving way to a brilliant multi-colored burst of light.

Once the light dissipated with the smoke, a human silhouette became more visible. The tall woman had purple-ish skin, rosy cheeks, and long eyelashes. Her lips were full and a luscious crimson, accenting her piercing blue eyes. Light brunette hair curled over her shoulders, and down to her hips, outlining her figure.

The attire this stranger wore was a silky violet robe draped over a very light pink-colored dress. The being looked as if she was glowing radiantly, casting condescending shadows upon her surroundings.

The Grim Reaper merely stared in awe, completely astounded. Mandy remained unconscious in his arms.

The goddess materialized a beautiful golden staff into her long-nailed, slender hand. It looked much like a gnarled, twisting tree branch, a red jewel encrusted in the bold, diamond-shaped top.

Her gaze was fixated on Grim, a disappointed expression occupying her fair visage. She sighed, stepping towards the two, "Oh Grim, must you make my job so difficult?" Her warm, gentle voice was clouded with reluctance.

Grim's eye sockets were wide, confusion overwhelming him. "Who-"

The woman interrupted him by waving her hand, as if completely disregarding his opinion. "Now, you as the Grim Reaper should KNOW you're not entitled to fall in love."

The skeleton looked down at Mandy… He was in love? "Well, you didn't stop me when I was in love with Malaria." He thought back to that short time he had with that dark woman.

"Honey, that wasn't love. Obviously." She then gasped, as if remembering something. "Oh, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. And you, Grim, are now under my control. I am going to have to erase what has happened here from both yours and Mandy's memories."

Grim gritted his teeth nervously. This was certainly an odd little predicament. He thought about Mandy… Would it ever work between an old skeleton and a young, live, human girl? "Er.. Aphrodite… Could I just have… One last request before you do that thing you said you were gonna do?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I already have to get someone to repair the ninth dimension… Just try not to destroy anything else, hon." She sighed, then turned around to give Grim his privacy, she knew what he wanted.

Grim watched the goddess glide around on the air, until he was staring at her back. Then he brought his gaze to the girl in his arms, his bony hand brushing aside a strand of hair from her pale face. As awkward as the situation was, he felt a bit of comfort with Mandy.

"Come on, Grim, I've got an appointment at the hair dresser's in a half an hour." Aphrodite ushered him, her back still turned as she looked over her perfectly manicured nails.

Grim hesitated a moment, then losing his thoughts, (and almost his head) he swiftly planted his skeleton, grim-reaping lips onto Mandy's soft ones. Her eyes popped open, her pupils wide and surprised.

It was enough that she had just regained her consciousness, but then she realized that her best friend was sucking face with her!

Mandy's eyebrows furrowed, Grim's eyes remained closed and unknowing of her sudden upheaval. But, before she pushed him away, she felt a serge of something she had only experienced once as she pressed her lips harder against his, closing her eyes tight.

Grim's eyes now snapped open as he realized Mandy was kissing him back! He slowly closed them again, and wrapped his arms around her small, limp body as he moved with their passion.

Aphrodite swooped around, her gown flowing with her movement. She snapped her fingers, heavily lashed eyes flooding with her love for herself and how she would end this elegantly. "Time's up!"

The thick smoke cleared away, and Nergal caught a glance at Grim and Mandy's kiss, which still hadn't ceased.

"How wonderful!" Nergal batted his eyelids, clutching his hands together in a most feminine manner. He grabbed his wife, who had apparently walked in, and began to kiss her as well.

Nergal Junior looked around the room… He was the only one not consumed in some romantic smooch. He felt quite left out…

Just then, Billy fell through the portal that Grim had left open. He spotted Junior across the room, and Junior looked at him. The little mutant boy smiled, his sharp teeth glistening.

Billy felt a bit uncomfortable, realizing that everyone else was doing something that involved their faces being very close. He looked around nervously as Junior kept grinning, and finally just smashed his hand against his face and started to lick it passionately.

Junior frowned, his expression melancholy and alone.


End file.
